Songola and Vongola: Two Sides of the Sky
by DrayJC
Summary: Songola. Vongola. What is this new family that is actually really old? Alice must find out, and gather her guardians, as she fights for Boss of the "Sin of Vongola." Suddenly thrust into the mafia and a smart, closed orphan, Alice learns to open her heart and accept the fate she has... By changing the "past" and "future." Rated T (?) for language If that's not right,please tell me.


**[ What's up? This is new, my first one to be exact! Please review. I know it may not mean a lot to you, but it would make my day if you would! Even if it negative! ^ .^]**

Beginning- A New Start

"Konnichiwa! My name is Alice Mace. Please take care of me!" A short girl with black hair and pretty, cute features greeted, trying to exclude happiness.

There was silence. She nudged the boy next to her. His dark sandy hair matched his brown eyes that were tinted with the slightest bit of annoyance. He opened his mouth and recited the opening a new Namimori transfer student says. Alice swears she heard all the girls in the class sigh and agree on the "Tyler Fye" fan club. Oh well, it'll be his problem… for now.

The teacher, sensei, she suppose, gestured for the two to take a seat but stopped them with a raised hand.

"Ahem. Before you two sit down, I'd like to ask one thing. Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alice heard small giggles and snickers drifting across the room. She threw an icy glare, which wasn't hard since she was already annoyed.

Running a hand through her black shadow hair, she replied," Well, the person who sells the uniforms ran out of girl's uniforms. There won't be any more until next year."

"Plausible. Now on to the lesson." Sensei dismissed the entire thing and moved ahead.

Swiftly, Alice walked to my seat, which happened to be in the back right next to the window. Excellent, a nice place to watch the clouds and not pay attention was always a great thing. Tyler sat on her right, another empty desk filled. Math started without her, while she did take a notebook out, Alice stared out the window, daydreaming. After all, she could get the notes from Tyler, right?

Every once in a while, Alice would come back to reality from daydreaming and catch herself from being called on without an answer. She surveyed the room, searching for who she was told to look for. Soft brown hair, gentle features, kind eyes, and sucks at school, that was Tsunayoshi Sawada who sat nearly on the other side of the room. The intelligent baby who was dressed in a fedora and suit, Reborn, told her and Tyler to find him in Namimori. The teenager seemed to be having a bad day.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. What is the answer to this equation?" Sensei asked suddenly.

"Eh?! E-eto… 25?" The brunette guessed.

"Wrong. It is 36." Sensei turned back to the board, leaving Tsuna-san to wallow in misery for a bit.

"Ah, maybe I should talk to him tomorrow." Alice thought.

Suddenly Sawada-san turned his head around quickly and looked at her.

"Wha-what?" Alice turned her head to the window really quick. "Damn, reflex."

Alice forced herself to look back. Tsuna-san had already turned his head.

"What? Was that just a coincidence?" She leaned on her hand, propping her arm on her desk.

The rest of the period went by smoothly, not a thing happening afterwards. The rest of the day soon slipped away, as students walked up to Alice and Tyler, asking them all sorts of stupid questions. Yes, there are such things as that. Alice packed her things up and picked her bag up; she sat on her desk, waiting for Tyler. There was some noise outside but she wasn't bothered. Doesn't that happen all the time? Well it did at her old school. Then Tsuna-san came in with his friends, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. He approached Alice and Tyler.

"…" Alice remained silent as she stared at them.

"Ano… Will you come with us?" Sawada-san asked nervously.

"Where?" Tyler asked coolly.

"My house. Someone wants to meet you."

"Would that be Reborn?"

Alice jumped off her desk; she had to since she was that short.

"Eh? Uh, yes. How do you know…?" Sawada-san asked very surprised.

"Hmm? He didn't tell you anything? It has been a couple months, since he saw us." Alice said.

"Is that where he went? I didn't know…" Sawada-san trailed off.

"We're supposed to talk to you anyways; Reborn told us if I wanted to find out my "destiny."

Alice pulled out a ring from a thin chain hidden under her shirt.

"He gave us this as well."

Tyler pulled out a ring, close to Alice's but decorated differently. Red stones were set and thin etched flames outlined the grey ring. Alice's were set with orange stones and flames were also etched into the identical ring shapes. Sawada-san's eyes widen.

"You…" He didn't even finish. "Let's go."

The walk to his house was short. Gokudera-san asked a lot of questions and bullied/talked to Yamamoto-san, who retorted/replied cheerfully. They really blended well together, like one big happy family… Huh? Sawada-san stopped in front of a two-story normal looking house.

"I should warn you before we go in. We have kids living here." He said.

"Your brothers or sisters?" Tyler asked.

"No-!?" Sawada was cut off as his reply came flying out the door.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! A cliff-hanger! You probably know who's coming out of that door **

***cough Ahoshi *cough Oh my! I must be getting sick! Excuse me I must take my medicine. and Smack something. Realllly Hard!**

**- .- See you next time!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not at all! I DO NOT own KHR!**


End file.
